How Defenseless You Really Are
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: Show me how it ends it's alright, Show me how defenseless you really are satisfied and empty inside. That's alright, let's give this another try. If you find your family, don't you cry. You're so cold, but you feel alive. Lay your hands on me one last tim


Title: How Defenseless You Really Are  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Show me how it ends it's alright, Show me how defenseless you really are satisfied and empty inside. That's alright, let's give this another try. If you find your family, don't you cry. You're so cold, but you feel alive. Lay your hands on me one last time.  
---

Okay, inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song "So Cold." I used bits of one line for something the newsboy says. By the by, this is set in the early 1600's in a remote village in a forrested region. Not in New York obviously. lol.

--

Disclaimer:

Don't own em. Sorry, luvs!

---

An eighteen year old boy looked around him. Over the sea of faces that surrounded him. The people he thought he knew. Now deciding his death sentence. His brown eyes burned with tears as he listened and waited. He ran his slender, long fingers through his silky brown hair.

"DROWN HIM! KILL HIM! BURN HIM! " The voices screached in unison. Only one voice remained silent. Only one person wept. Only one friend stood behind him when he needed friends the most.

A seventeen year old girl looked at her feet and let the tears flow. Her blue dress was already damp from tears. A single strand of perfect blonde hair slid into her face, the rest staying back in the perfect fashion. The boy went to her side, tilted her head up with his hand, gently caressing her cheek.

"Show me how it ends, Brooke, it's alright. Let me know now how defenseless you really are. The tears don't hurt anyone, they make you stronger. I know how you feel now, satisfied yet empty inside..." the boy was whispering. Brooke allowed him to hold her in his strong embrace.

Before either of them could register what was happening, the boy was torn away from Brooke's arms. She bit her lip, trying not to look as hurt and confused as she felt. _Why were they taking him away? Why her love? Why him?_

Everything was against them. Everything since the begining. Their friendship, then relationship... Her thoughts and memories were yanked back to the present by the reverand's booming voice.

"Death. Death by..." He stopped and shot a look Brooke's way. The look that his dark green eyes gave peirced her heart almost as much as the next words. "Why don't you choose how your beloved dies?"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't choose the pain her love should endure. She tried to meet eyes with his eyes. His brown eyes pleaded with her soul. 'Something painless, please...' they begged.

Brooke tried to figure out what would be least painful. "Death by Drowning." she announced sadly, looking him square in the eye, pleading forgiveness for this cruel punishment. She wanted his love more than anything, but she couldn't have it. She had to choose his punishment, and drowning was said to be least painful.

The boy's face was downcast, but Brooke could see in his eyes. He was grateful for this punishment. He himself knew it was the most painless.

"Death by drowing it be. Now, all those who wish to witness this, follow me," He said. "Garen!" he called to an agile, strong boy. "Go and fetch a good heavy stone. Have a mark cut into it. The Celtic sign of infinity. This is to symbolize the infinity he shall spend in hell for his crimes."

"Let God deal with the things he has done and you keep your mouth shut!" Brooke exclaimed, stepping completely out of line.

The reverand glared at Brooke. "You are speaking completely out of line!"

Brooke winced. "I know. I just think..."

"When your thoughts are wanted, we shall ask for them." Mr. Landrose hissed. Brooke blinked back another torrent of tears.

"Now," Reverand Dummot turned back to the boy at trial. "You must go get your block. For you will be carrying it through the woods, to the lake in which you will drown."

The boy looked at Brooke, and mouthed the words she longed to hear. "I love you. Never forget..."

---

End chapter one. There will be more soon. Very soon. This story will only be two to three chapters, if that.

Review pretty please!

No reviews, no story. Ookie dokie?

--Labels are for **cans** not **people**.--

--GiNnY--


End file.
